le bébé trouvé
by Delena1996
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Kol trouve un bébé devant la porte du manoir originel et le montre à ses frères et soeur ? Venez lire. C'est un texte que j'ai écris pour un défi ( faire débarquer un bébé dans la vie des vampires de tvd ) et je l'ai continuer. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà mon nouveau O.S, c'est un texte que j'ai écris en rapport avec un défi : faire débarquer un bébé dans la vie d'un des vampires de TVD.**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère que cet O.S aura plus de succès que le premier. **_

Il était 16h00 lorsque la porte du manoir originel s'ouvrit et que Kol s'apprêta à partir mais il aperçut sur une marche d'escalier un petit panier d'où il entendait sortir des petits ronflements.

Kol prit le panier, retira lentement la couverture et vit un bébé endormit, il devait avoir quelques mois et des cheveux noir étaient visibles sur son crane.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage et il dit à haute voix :

- Cette ville est vraiment intéressante, elle dispose d'une livraison casse-croûte pour vampire. Il n'y a même pas besoin de bouger, juste à se servir.

Une personne qui l'avait entendue de intérieure de la maison s'approcha et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kol ?

- Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé Elijah, ces humains vont bientôt se mettre la nourriture directement sous mes crocs, répondit Kol avec un sourire affamé en se retournant vers son frère pour lui montrer le bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? Demanda une voix féminine qui provenait du deuxième étage.

Kol et Elijah levèrent la tête et virent leur sœur penchée par dessus le balcon de sa chambre.

- Kol a trouvé un bébé devant notre porte.

- Un bébé ?Répéta t-elle

Puis elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour les rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté d'eux, elle s'avança près de Kol et lui prit le bébé sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Eh ! Mon repas ! S'exclama Kol mécontent.

- Comment ça ton repas, Elijah tu ne vas pas le laisser le manger tout de même ? Demanda Rebekah en regardant son frère.

- Bien sur que si, dit Kol en même temps qu'Elijah qui dit :

- Bien sur que non.

-Bon il faut le rentrer, il va mourir de froid, ajouta Elijah en regardant le bébé ouvrir les yeux en frissonnant.

- Donne le moi, il n'aura pas froid bien longtemps, dit Kol en regardant le bébé d'un air affamé.

- NON ! S'exclamèrent Elijah et Rebekah

- Pff ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant, je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de me nourrir et de vous oubliez un petit moment, déclara Kol en partant.

Rebekah et Elijah rentrèrent au manoir et allèrent au salon, Rebekah se mit sur le canapé, prit le petit du panier et le mit assis sur ses jambes en lui caressa doucement le dessus de la tête.

- Qui peut être aussi cruel et abandonné un enfant aussi mignon, demanda t-elle en embrassant la joue du petit être qui posa ses mains sur les joues de Rebekah en souriant

- Je ne sais pas Rebekah, mais il a manifestement une influence positif sur toi..

- Je l'adore déjà, dit Rebekah qui ne cesser de sourire puis câlina le bébé qui rigola car les cheveux de l'originelle lui chatouillait le visage.

- En plus, tu es chatouilleux, intéressant, reprit-elle en chatouillant le nourrisson sur les côtés tandis que lui se mit à rire aux éclats.

Elijah qui était dans un fauteuil, sourit en voyant sa sœur aussi heureuse, il a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'amusait autant, mais la pensée que l'enfant pourrait repartir lui fit perdre le sourire, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher ce beau moment.

- Je peux savoir qui est celui qui rit autant, je ne peux pas me concentrer à mes peintures ? Demanda Klaus qui venait d'arriver en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regardes Nick comme il est adorable, dit Rebekah en montrant le bébé à son frère en souriant

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Klaus toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un bébé, ça se voit bien non, lui répondit Rebekah comme si elle parlait à un enfants de 3 ans.

- Merci de m'en informer Rebekah, je n'avais pas remarquer, dit l'hybride sarcastiquement. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda Klaus qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Kol la trouvé devant la porte et voulait se nourrir de lui, répondit à son tour Elijah lorsqu'ils entendirent Kol ouvrir la porte, la fermer et arriver. Justement le voilà, reprit Elijah.

- Je ne suis jamais d'accord avec Kol mais pour une fois je le suis, il aurait du le manger ainsi j'aurai pu me concentrer à mes peintures.

- Oh Nick, grandit un peu, il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes que ta vampirette blonde, dit Rebekah agacé par son grand frère.

Klaus lança des éclairs avec ses yeux à sa sœur qui souriait d'un air narquois, si un regard pouvait tuer, à cette heure-ci Rebekah serait un tas de cendres.

- Il y avait un mot avec l'enfant ou pas ? Demanda l'hybride en regardant Elijah avec une lueur d'espoir qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de cet enfant.

- Je n'ai pas remarquer de mot dans le panier, dit Rebekah qui commençait à s'inquiéter que le bébé partes.

Klaus, Elijah et Kol commencèrent à aller en direction de la porte quand Kol remarqua que Rebekah les suivait, il lui dit :

- Ah non, tu restes là et tu gardes mon repas au chaud au cas où il n'y aurait pas de mot.

- Moi vivante, tu ne le mangeras pas, gronda t-elle.

- Ça tombe bien, tu es morte, répliqua Kol en souriant.

- Va donc voir si il y a un message, insecte.

Kol rigola et sortit tandis que Rebekah reprit sa place sur le canapé en regardant le bébé qui lui lançait un regard curieux.

- Personne ne te prendra loin de moi, je t'en fais la promesse, chuchota t-elle au petit qui se mit à sourire comme si il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les trois frères de Rebekah arrivèrent, elle étudia leurs visage, Kol et Klaus avaient un sourire jusqu'au oreilles tandis qu'Elijah avait un regard inquiet et ne souriait point.

« C'est mauvais signe ! » pensa Rebekah.

- Elijah, ouvre vite cette enveloppe, qu'on sache, dit Klaus impatient de savoir si le bébé allait le laisser tranquille.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il partes sinon j'aurais un repas pour ce soir, dit Kol en se léchant les lèvres, ce qui fit grimaçait Rebekah.

Elijah déplia lentement le papier, redoutant ce qu'il y aurait écrit. Il lit ce qu'il avait écris, au fil des lignes, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage et lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours calme, tout à coup éclata de rire jusqu'à en pleurait, une action qui fit sursauter les autres originels qui se regardaient bizarrement.

- Alors Elijah qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Le pressèrent ses frères et sœur.

Rebekah qui en eu marre d'attendre, arracha le papier des mains d'Elijah qui rigolait toujours autant et le lit, soudain elle aussi s'écroula de rire, Kol et Klaus les regardaient tout les deux comme si il leur poussait une deuxième tête chacun.

- ELIJAH, REBEKAH, hurla Klaus. Alors qu'est-ce que ce message dit ? Demanda Klaus à nouveau énervé de ne pas savoir ce qui était écris.

- Kol voulait manger le petit mais c'est plutôt lui faire à manger qu'il devra faire, dit Elijah entre deux rires.

Kol qui ne compris pas la phrase d'Elijah prit le papier et lit en montrant le message à Klaus.

_Hey Kol, je te présente ton fils, je l'ai appelé Damon,_

_j'espère que tu aimes, c'est le nom de quelqu'un qui à réussit_

_à me faire t'oublier._

_Adieu._

_La fille qui a découvert qu'elle était enceinte après que tu sois partie comme un voleur._

- Beurk, pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle l'appelle Damon ? Un seul en ville est déjà de trop, Marmonna Kol

- Tu plaisante, son nom est tout ce qui t'embête ? Tu pouvais pas te protéger, non, s'énerva Klaus en repartant dans sa chambre.

- Bon bah moi je repars, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille, dit Kol en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Et ton fils, t'en fais quoi exactement ? Demanda Rebekah.

- Tu voulais pas que je le mange alors tu t'en occupes, lui répondit Kol comme si c'était une évidence.

- Comment ça je m'en occupe ? Pas question, tu t'en occupe aussi, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais c'est pas mon fils, dit Rebekah énervée.

- Premièrement c'est normal qu'il est mignon c'est moi le père et deuxièmement je ne peux pas m'en occuper, quelqu'un m'attends, a plus tard, dit Kol en partant à vitesse vampirique.

- KOL !, hurla Rebekah mais la seule chose qui lui répondit était un ricanement.

_**Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus, svp laissez un message, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite mais c'est probable car j'ai déjà quelques idées.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour tout le monde voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, je remercie toute les personnes qui ont mis des commentaires, j'ai beaucoup les lire et ils m'ont fait plaisir, maintenant bonne lecture. :D_**

**Chapitre 2 :**

PDV KOL :

Un bébé, non mais ça va pas, pas question que j'ai un enfant. Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de m'amuser et de préférence avec de jolies femmes, c'est pas de ma faute si celle-ci est tombée enceinte de moi, elle aurait du être heureuse et le garder au lieu de le déposer devant le manoir, c'est vrai quoi, elle était tout de même tomber enceinte de Kol Michaelson, quoi de mieux comme cadeaux pour une femme ?

Tandis que je marchais, je m'arrêtais devant le Mystic Grill et décida d'y entrer au bar je remarquais une mauvaise connaissance : Damon Salvatore, je vais peut-être aller lui dire un petit bonjour, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et attendis sa réaction qui ne tardât pas à venir.

- Oh non ! Pas toi, soupira t-il

- Et si, en fait j'étais venu pour me divertir et je t'ai aperçut alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir te parler, répliquais-je

- Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler donc tu peux t'en aller, me dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir , dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien vas y parle, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais écouter, soupira t-il en se retournant vers moi

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a rien à écouter, dis-je en souriant.

Puis sans qu'il ne le voit je versa de la veine de venus dans son bourbon.

PDV DAMON :

Je ne compris pas sa phrase, soudain il prit mon bourbon et le fit éclater dans ma figure. C'était douloureux à cause de la veine de vénus qu'il y avait verser à mon insu.

Je retira les bouts de verres et frotta mon visage qui brûlait puis il partit en me disant : « crétin, à cause de toi il a ton nom »

Le barman vint me voir et me demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que je...heu...je suis allergique au bourbon, voilà c'est ça, répondis-je avec un sourire maladroit.

Allergique au bourbon, ironique lorsqu'on sait combien je peux en boire par jour. Le barman me regarda bizarrement et partit.

Cet idiot aurait tout de même pu me dire ce que j'avais fais avant d'exploser le verre dans ma figure, à cause de lui j'ai inventé une excuse stupide au barman alors que je pouvais l' puis qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire par « il a ton nom » ? et c'est qui « il » ?

Je ne prêta plus attention à ce maudit originel et recommanda un autre verre de bourbon.

PDV KOL :

Après avoir réglé son compte à ce crétin de vampire je repartis en direction du manoir. Lorsque j'eus poussé la porte et que je fus entré dans le salon, j'entendis des rires et des petits gazouillements à l'étage, ce qui me fit soupirer. A en juger par la voix qui parler au bébé, je me rendis compte que c'était Rebekah qui le faisait rire.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, ma sœur pouvait vraiment être pathétique parfois, je monta les escaliers et en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Rebekah, j'aperçus Bekah assise sur son lit tandis que le petit était allongé sur ses genoux.

Je me mis à avancer dans la chambre et ma sœur me demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose mon frère ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir comment tu peux t'occuper de cette chose, répondis-je en désignant le bébé.

- Tu veux dire ton fis, répliqua Rebekah

- Premièrement je ne le considérerais jamais comme mon fils et deuxièmement tu ne réponds pas à ma question, dis-je agacé.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais et je m'occupe de lui puisque son père ne veut pas le faire car c'est un lâche, me dit-elle en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- Sa mère n'avait qu'à pas le laisser devant la porte du manoir, répliquais-je en colère.

- Je la comprends, qui voudrait d'un enfant de toi et puis tu n'avais qu'à te protéger, hurla t-elle à son tour.

A cause de nos cris, le bébé prit peur et hurla en pleurant, lorsque Rebekah s'en rendit compte, son visage s'adoucit puis elle prit le petit contre elle en lui caressant le dos et lui murmura des paroles calmantes, cela me fit soupirer en secouant la tête.

Rebekah avait radicalement changé depuis que cet enfant était arriver, malheureusement c'est moi qui suis son père et pas elle, cela aurait était mieux s'il avait était son fils.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit être arrêta de pleurer ensuite je vis Rebekah le poser dans un berceau dont je ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant et lui dire en souriant :

- Voilà petit ange, arrête de pleurer

- Ce n'est pas un « petit ange », il me gâche la vie, contredis-je en grognant.

- Mais comment ne peux-tu pas t'attacher à ce bébé, il est si adorable ? Ma demanda t-elle doucement.

- Je ne suis pas fais pour être père, dis-je agacé par son entêtement.

- Je suis certaine que si tu lui laisser une chance tu serais un bon père, me déclara t-elle

Puis elle me prit la main, m'emmena près d'un fauteuil où elle me dit de m'asseoir, je fronçât les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu t'assoies et tu ne parles pas, m'ordonna t-elle.

Ma sœur retourna vers le berceau, prit le petit et vint le déposer dans mes bras, je la regardais curieusement.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien alors qu'il est dans tes bras ? Me demanda Rebekah abasourdis.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais c'est ton fils, tu ne peux pas être insensible à ce point, déclara ma sœur.

Je soupira longuement.

- Bon tu voudrais bien le reprendre, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas m'en occuper et je ne changerais pas d'avis

Mais Rebekah n'écoutait plus ce que je lui disais et semblait réfléchir puis comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination elle me dit :

- Je sais, tu vas t'en occuper toute la journée.

- Ca va pas non, pas question, refusais-je mécontent.

- Oh allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour ta petite sœur adorée, me dit-elle.

- Non, dis-je fermement.

Je me leva, me dirigea vers le berceau et posa le bébé dedans qui aussitôt se mit à hurler en tendant les bras vers moi, tandis que ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Je me retournais vers Rebekah pour lui dire de le prendre mais celle-ci avait disparu, je soupirais profondément et regardais à nouveau le petit, il avait cesser de pleurer mais me regarder toujours d'un air de chien battu, il avait recourbé sa lèvre supérieur sous sa lèvre inférieur dans l'espoir d e m'intimider, mais cela ne marcha pas, je le repris dans mes bras et dit en soupirant : Bon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?.

**_Voilà ce chapitre est terminée, merci beaucoup pour l'avoir lu, maintenant un petit message pour me dire votre opinion svp :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et a tous, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont commenté et puis comme Misssummer l'a dit dans une de ses review comme quoi le bébé avait le même nom que Damon Salvatore, c'est exact, en fait c'est parce qu'à l'origine, c'était un OS donc cela n'aurait pas posé de problème mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que ça allait peut être poser des problèmes puisque Damon Salvatore est aussi dans ma fiction, donc ça peut causer des confusion mais ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverais une solution. Et maintenant voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 3 :

PDV Kol :

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choix :

1) Je le tue tout simplement.

2) J'appelle Rebekah pour qu'elle revienne et qu'elle reprenne le môme.

3) Je laisser le gosse ici tout seul et avec un peu de chance il mourra de faim.

Alors diagnostic : Pour moi la meilleur est la première car comme ça je suis sûr qu'il est vraiment mort mais en même temps Rebekah pourrait trouver les poignards de Nik et me daguer, donc finalement c'est pas une bonne solution. La troisième est bien aussi, l'inconvénient c'est que quelqu'un peut rentrer avant que le mioche ne meurt de faim et le nourrir et au final il serait encore en vie et moi peut-être la même fin que la première solution, donc pas une bonne solution non plus. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher ma sœur et prier pour qu'elle m'aide.

On va aller chercher Rebekah sinon je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de toi sans risquer de me daguer. Je sortis de la chambre et appela a sœur mais personne ne me répondit. J'utilisai mon ouie vampirique et n'entendant rien, je grognais puis je pris mon téléphone et appela ma sœur, contre toute attente elle me répondit.

_- Kol, tu t'en sors avec Damon ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix moqueuse._

_- Rebekah, viens chercher le môme tout de suite, ordonnais-je._

_- Tu as oublié un mot, dit-elle._

_- S'il te plait ? Demandais-je de manière insolente._

_- Hum, non, Au revoir grand frère, me dit-elle en raccrochant._

_- Rebekah ? Rebekah !? Hurlais-je faisant pleurer le bébé. Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il va pas recommencer, me lamentais-je._

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'était l'horrible odeur qui provenait de lui.

_- Pff, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance._

Soudain je sentis on portable vibrer donc je regarda qui m'appelait et découvris avec surprise que c'était Rebekah alors je décrocha.

_- Rebekah ?_

_- Kol, comme je suis gentille, je veux bien t'aider un peu à t'occuper de lui donc attends-moi au manoir, j'arrive, dit-elle._

_- Toi, gentille ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Demandais-je moqueur._

_- Ne me cherche pas sinon je te laisse te débrouiller._

_- Non, non, non, d'accord, tu as raison, tu es adorable même, dis-je sarcastiquement, ce qui la fit grogner ensuite elle dit :_

_- Bon je raccroche et j'arrive._

_- Pas de problème, dis-je._

Je raccrochais lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ensuite Rebekah me rejoignit dans le salon.

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as comme problème ? Soupira t-elle._

_- La chose que je porte…, commençais-je mais elle me coupa pour me corriger._

_- Le bébé que tu portes. Sa remarque me fit grogner._

_- Bon je recommence alors, le bébé que je porte vient de faire de gros dégâts qui je suis sûr sentent à des kilomètres, déclarais-je avec un visage dégoûté._

_- Oups, dit-elle simplement._

_- Comment ça « oups » ? L'interrogeais-je._

_- Je ne sais pas changer un bébé, me répondis t-elle timidement._

_- QUOI ? Criais-je, mot qui fit crier le petit._

_- Arrête de crier si fort, me gronda t-elle. Aller viens mon petit ange, viens voir tata Bekah, dit-elle en me prenant l'enfant des bras._

_- Chut, calme-toi mon bébé, continua t-elle de le bercer tendrement._

Elle fit cela pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le petit se calme ensuite elle releva la tête vers moi et me dit :

_- Bon on ne s'énerve pas et on téléphone à Elijah, il doit bien savoir lui, il sait toujours tout._

_- Ok, soupirais-je. Allons chercher Mr JeSaisTout._

_- Rebekah sortit son portable et appela son frère qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie._

_- Rebekah ?_

_- Elijah, est-ce que tu pourrais venir au manoir, s'il te plait ? Demanda ma sœur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que tu me dise « s'il te plait » ? Demanda à son tour mon frère suspect._

_- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides, dit-elle en roulant des yeux à la question d'Elijah._

_- Très bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, je préviens Elena._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez cette saleté de sosie ? Demanda Rebekah curieuse tandis que j'utilisais mon ouie vampirique pour entendre sa réponse et d'après ce que j'entendais il semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais apparemment il reprit sur lui puisqu'il dit :_

_- Ce que je fais avec Elena, ne te concerne en rien Rebekah, dit fermement Elijah puis il raccrocha._

Nous avons seulement du attendre quelques secondes avant qu'Elijah ne passe la porte de notre demeure.

_- Maintenant que je suis là, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passe, déclara Elijah._

_- C'est très simple, alors j'avais fait en sorte que Kol reste avec Damon pour s'occuper de lui mais il ne sait pas le changer et moi non plus, raconta Rebekah._

_- Très bien, donnez-le moi, je vais le changer, nous dit Elijah._

_- Comment tu peux savoir comment changer un gosse, demandais-je curieux._

_- Kol, les ustensiles étaient peut-être différents à l'époque mais je t'ai déjà changer, tout comme Rebekah expliqua Elijah me rendant gêné ainsi que ma soeur._

Après que notre gêne soit partit, Rebekah donna le bébé à Elijah, je dois dire que c'était assez amusant à voir car Elijah était celui qui allait changer le gosse alors que lorsque Rebekah lui a passé, il semblait maladroit dans la manière de tenir un enfant. Quand Elijah eut trouvé la meilleure façon de tenir le petit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et nous fit signe de venir, même si cela ne m'enchanter pas, je soupirai et le suivit tout comme Rebekah. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Elijah décida de poser le bébé sur la machine à laver pour le changer puisque nous n'avions pas encore de table à langer mais à mon avis cela ne devrait pas tarder, ce qui signifiait malheureusement que le môme allait rester là pour un bon bout de temps.

Elijah ne mit que quelques minutes à le changer tout en nous expliquant comment faire, pour moi c'était d'un ennuie total comme je ne comptais pas reproduire cette opération alors que Rebekah, elle avait l'air de bien s'amusée puisque tant qu'Elijah changer l'enfant, ma sœur jouer avec lui en le chatouillant et en lui embrassant la tête tandis que le petit, lui riait aux éclats. A un moment, le gosse m'avait regardé d'un air curieux en tendant les mains, j'ai voulu l'ignorer mais Elijah m'a dit même si c'était plutôt ordonné d'être un peu plus gentil envers lui alors je soupirai et prit la main du petit, ça faisait bizarre de faire cela car sa main était si petite et pourtant il serrait mon doigt assez fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, je voulu reprendre mon doigt alors je tire mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher donc j'ai fronçais les sourcils et tirais plus fort, si bien qu'il n'a pas pu garder mon doigt, soudain il se mit à pleurer et à tendre la main vers moi, ne faisant rien, je reçu un regard sévère de la part d'Elijah alors je soupirai et repris la main tendue de l'enfant, mais il continuait de pleurer et inconsciemment mon pouce dessina des cercles sur le dos de sa main ce qui le calma presque immédiatement.

Quand Elijah avait finit de rhabiller le bébé, celui-ci tenait toujours mon doigt et sans que je la vois faire, Rebekah avait prit une photo de moi et lui avec son portable, je ne l'ai su que lorsque Rebekah dit :

_- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux._

_- Efface ça tout de suite, ordonnais-je à Rebekah en la poursuivant car celle-ci venait de s'enfuir. Rebekah reviens immédiatement, grognais-je_

_- Rebekah cesse d'ennuyer Kol, intervint la voix d'Elijah en soupirant._

_- Je ne l'embête pas, j'immortalisais ce moment magique, nia Rebekah tandis qu'elle éloigner son portable de Kol qui tenter de l'attraper_

Kol finit par attraper le portable de Rebekah alors ils tirèrent tout les deux sur les extrémités du portable mais Kol finit par lâcher ce qui fit tomber Rebekah, ensuite celle-ci dit malicieusement :

_- Oh, oh._

_- Quoi « oh, oh » ? Demanda Kol en fronçant._

_- Tu viens d'envoyer la photo à tout mon répertoire, lui répondit Rebekah._

_- TU AS FAIS QUOI ? Hurla Kol_

_- Comment ça ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas moi, s'indigna Rebekah._

_- Bien sûr que si c'est ta faute ! Et combien de contacts qui vont recevoir cette stupide photo ? demanda Kol toujours aussi furieux._

_- Oh à peu près la moitié de la ville c'est tout, répondit-elle comme si ce n'était rien._

_- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère, dit Kol._

_- Hum, Exact, déclara Rebekah en partant grâce à sa vitesse vampirique._

_- Oh toi je vais te tuer, dit Kol en la poursuivant._

Elijah soupira et dit : Mais quelle famille.

**Voilà merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous laisserez des marques de votre passage, une review svp :)**


End file.
